vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael
dull '''Cool but rude' In TMNT Raphale Raphael is one of four main characters in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is known for his signature sai and red bandana, which he kept wearing after the other turtles decided to change theirs into different colors. However, it seems that Red Leonardo Raphael is still mistaken for the other three turtles. Raphael is said to be the most hot-tempered, rebellious turtle out of the four, which explains his constantly angry-looking face that rivals Kratos (who coincidentally is the only wrestler more hated than him). He's also a ninja turtle. In VGCW Raphael debuted on December 12th, 2012, facing fellow ninja Shredder Yellow Sub-Zero Scorpion and defeating him, making him one of the few rookies to win their debut match. Later, Raphael won the Royal Rumble and subsequently defeated Solid Snake to become the fastest vidya ever to win the VGCW Championship, was the first to successfully defend the title since Ganondorf, and has repeatedly defended the title, coming in second only to The Dark Lord himself, and nearly took out the entire Ghost Trick team by himself. Raphael's stint so far points to him being among the most formidable fighters in the league. Like Ezio Auditore, Raphael is terrible at entertaining the crowd and is generally hated, despite being good at wrestling. It could be a case of things being a little too Raph in VGCW at the moment. 1000 Years of Pizza Raphael is currently the fourth (after Gaben, Dr. Eggman and Ganon) VGCW wrestler to successfully hold his title for more than 5 minutes, He was undefeated since his debut to his title loss, and holds the record for the longest reigning champion at 30 days (passing Ganon who reigned for 14 days who was the longest reigning champion at the time), and was one win away from tying Ganon's record (which was 4 title defenses). He has defeated the following: 1. Solid Snake - defeated for title on 2013-01-01. 2. Dr. Eggman - after Dr. Eggman won the Royal Rumble on New Year's Day, the Masterplan took on Raphael on 2013-01-06. The match was a blowout, as Raphael swiftly took out Eggman, ending the 1000 Years of Darkness curse set by Ganondorf. 3. Dr. Eggman - Part Deux - shamed after getting dismantled by a turtle, Eggman fought his way through the 16 man competition and became King of the Ring. However, Eggman's Masterplan was foiled again by the turtle, getting speared into the barricade and eventually counted out. 4. Dan Hibiki - In one of the most unexpected face-heel turns of the VGCW, Dan won the Royal Rumble by eliminating a hard battling Ash Ketchum, getting a title shot. However, on the January 17th stream, Dan proved to be no match for Raphael and was defeated. Heel in a Half Shell Shortly before his third title defense match, Raphael was seen leaving a limousine as one of The McMahon Elite Four. Shortly afterward Solid Snake found instructions on hypnosis. This development very strongly implies that Raphael had become a heel. Raphael's first match as a heel came when the McMahon Crew challenged Ghost Trick to a 3 vs. 3 tag team elimination match, following Bazza McMahon's arrest at the hands of Phoenix Wright. Raphael fought alongside Gary Oak and Ezio Auditore to dispatch the trio of faces, but both Gary and Ezio were eliminated, leaving Raphael to fend for himself against the entire Ghost Trick team. Raphael was able to uphold his reputation as potentially the toughest fighter in the league by eliminating Phoenix Wright and Solid Snake; however, tough as he was, even the battered Raphael could not take on three opponents and was eventually pinned by Nappa, leading to his first-ever VGCW loss. The end of the reign of pizza Raphael was prepared to defend his VGCW title yet again on the January 28th show, but suddenly Mr. L came out and obliterated Raphael. However, Ganondorf, Zangief, and Ezio came out to end Mr. L's constant harrassment and refuse to let him take the title, and proceeded to curbstomp him. Ganondorf was prepared to fight Raphael after Mr. L was out of the way, but Raphael said that the Dark Lord would have to wait until he was fully recovered. Ganon begrudgingly walked away, vowing to take the title from Raphael on the next VGCW show. Ganon would stay true to his promise, and in one of the most highly anticipated matches in VGCW history Raphael lost his title and the 1000 Years of Pizza came to an end, only one title defense away from becoming an equal to the Dark Lord. Even though Raphael didn't retain the belt as much as Ganondorf, he still has the record for longest title reign that lasted exactly a month. However, many claim that this record doesn't mean much since Bazza broadcasted more VGCW title matches in 2012, than in 2013. Still, as unpopular as Raphael is among the VGCW universe, he did set a new standard for the belt, and rose its standards to a new level since Ganondorf was the only one to defeat him. He Who Raphs Last... With the title out of his hands, things look grim for the former champion. He's one of the least popular wrestlers in VGCW, his only ally is even less popular than him, his stable is on the verge of collapse, and it's unlikely he'll get any sympathy from whoever becomes the new manager. But appearances can be decieving, and this may very well be the case for the heel in a half shell. On 2013-02-18, Ganondorf lost the belt he took from Raph to Charles Barkley without a single sucessful defense, leading to a stunning revalation: Ganondorf had fallen victim to his own curse. It would seem that Raphael never broke the Gerudo Curse at all. So how did he hold the belt for so long, then? One possibility is that he somehow resisted the curse until it went rogue and finally overwhelmed him. Another, more frightening possibility is that Raphael managed to bring the curse under his control, and let it loose when he finally lost the belt. Either way, Raphael's ability to create such a long reign in spite of the curse's presence is impressive... and terrifying. Gallery Tumblr me9kfrSSpw1r081kyo1 1280-1-.jpg The Dark Lord returns.jpg|'1000 Years of Pizza comes to an end'''